Remembering
by iloveromance
Summary: His parents' reaction to his latest homework assignment in history confuses and frightens young David, until he learns the real reason for his parents' reaction. A September 11th story, written in memory of all those who were lost, including David Angell and his wife, Lynn Angell
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: My apologizes in advance for the long A/N, but in writing this very AU story, it was hard to decide just what age/grade-level I wanted David to be, but he's fairly young, in the later years of elementary school. Therefore the timeline is also very unrealistic, given the events of the show and I have purposely not mentioned David's age or grade-level to avoid confusion. This is also a loose continuation of my other September 11th story "That's What Love Is For", but this can be read on its own.  
><strong>_

David sat on the fainting couch wearing a frustrated expression. History had to be the worst subject ever! Try as he might, he'd never understand it; all of the confusing dates and details that were required to obtain an above-average grade. How he normally managed to maintain straight A's, even in his worst subject, was baffling. But he was certain that some of his intelligence had been inherited from his dad.

Other kids had fathers who were mechanics, lawyers and even computer programmers. But David's dad was a doctor-a psychiatrist, just like his Uncle Frasier and his Grandma Hester (who died long before he was born but whom he felt like he knew just by all of the stories he had been told throughout his life). And that, in his opinion, was the coolest job of all. Aside from having a really cool job, his dad was smart… really smart. His dad knew things that no one else knew and whenever David had a question about anything at all, his dad could answer it, no matter how hard the question seemed.

Of course his mom was smart, too. She knew all about physical therapy, which is what she did, helping his grandpa's hip get better and helping other people too. But she also knew about England. That knowledge came in handy when he was given a Geography assignment to research a foreign country. David had never been to England, where his mom was born and where she used to live with his grandparents and his eight uncles (all of whom he rarely saw), but after learning so much about England, he really wanted to go there.

_Someday._ His mom said, as she usually did when he brought up the subject. _Someday._

With a sigh he tried again to concentrate on his History book. He was supposed to read Chapter Fourteen, but when he started reading, the words confused him. And the fact that something like what he was reading could really happen… well, it had to be a mistake. Surely it belonged in another book… something other than History. The pictures that went along with it were very different from any of the other pictures in the book, and that's what confused him the most. They looked like pictures from a blockbuster action movie than something from real life. It just wasn't possible.

He wished that his dad were home so that he could ask him exactly what these words and pictures were supposed to mean. But it was still early. David had just gotten home from school a little over an hour ago and his dad usually got home much later, as his mom was making dinner. So for the time being he was on his own. He wasn't sure if his mom knew much about History anyway, given the fact that she was from England and probably didn't have to learn all of that stuff. He wished he didn't have to learn it. But he was determined to try anyway. However, even after he read the words again and again he was starting to become even more frustrated, until he felt like throwing the book across the room. But he would get in a huge amount of trouble for that little gesture.

There was only one thing that he could do, and that was to ask his mom for help. It was worth a try. He took a deep breath and put his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. "MOOOOOMMMM! MOM, COME HERE! NOW! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

Seconds later he heard footsteps racing down the stairs and then his mom was standing at the bottom, wearing the angriest expression he'd ever seen.

Uh oh…


	2. Chapter 2

"David Martin Crane, what did I tell you about yelling in the house?" Daphne yelled in a voice that let David know that she was VERY angry. "And I don't _ever_ want you to speak to me in that tone again, all right? If you want my attention you will move your legs upstairs and get me or you'll be spending the next afternoon after school in your room, do you understand?"

Feeling the wrath of his mother, David hung his head in shame, unable to look at her. And it took a few moments before she would even speak to him again.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, thinking that she couldn't possibly hear him. But when she kissed his forehead and smiled, he knew that she had.

"It's all right. Just don't let it happen again."

"I won't." He said just as quietly as before.

"Now, what's the big emergency?"

"This!" David said, unable to hide his frustration. When he handed her his thick History book, it was like a weight being lifted off of his shoulders. Better to give it to her than to throw it out of the window.

"Ah, History! Sometimes I wish I had gone to school in America to learn about all of the wonderful things you and your father have been able to learn. But I guess I could learn a few things by looking at your book. So what seems to be the problem?"

"We have to read Chapter Fourteen for homework tonight and I've read it over and over, but I just don't get it! Help me!"

She eyed him with a stern look. "_Please,_ _will you help me with my homework_?" She corrected.

He wanted to roll his eyes at her tone, but he didn't dare. He was already in enough trouble as it is.

"Mom, will you please help me with my homework?" He said as politely as possible.

Finally she smiled. "Of course I will. Now, what chapter did Mrs. Reynolds want you to read?"

"Fourteen".

"All right. _Fourteen_ it is! Now, let's just have a look here. I bet-." She stopped suddenly, her mouth open as though something she'd seen surprised her. But something wasn't right. She wasn't smiling or laughing or even moving. It was as though she was frozen like one of the statues in the Seattle Art Museum.

And suddenly he was scared.

Feeling even worse that he had disobeyed her, and wondering what was wrong, he put his hand on her arm and shook her gently. "Mom, are you okay?"

She didn't answer right away but when she opened her mouth, she looked at him for only a moment before she burst into tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Now he felt worse than ever. How could he have been so stupid? He knew that he wasn't supposed to yell in the house, much less talk to his parents the way he had talked to his mom. He was just frustrated that he didn't understand his History homework. But now he'd made her cry, and that was the worst thing a kid could do. His Uncle Frasier had told him about how he'd once made Grandpa Martin cry, which made Uncle Niles cry and how bad they all felt afterwards. But that was an accident.

This was all David's fault.

He looked over at her, his heart breaking when he saw her sobbing on the sofa but he didn't know what to say. To say anything at all might make her even angrier. He'd never seen her like this before and it really scared him. His dad was sure to find out and when he did, boy would David be in trouble.

David rarely cried, but now he couldn't help it. His lower lip began to tremble and his throat felt tight. And when he tried to talk, he had to force the words out. "Mom, I'm sorry, okay?" He pleaded. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I just wanted-."

His mom turned the page, crying even harder at the pictures and it scared him to the point where he wasn't sure what to do. "Mom? Are you sick? What's wrong?"  
>She lifted her head, her eyes red and puffy. "Just do your homework, David!"<p>

"But Mom-."

"DO IT DAVID MARTIN CRANE! NOW!"

He jumped at her harsh tone and then watched helplessly as she turned and ran up the stairs. And when he found himself alone in the living room, he picked up the book that lay tented on the coffee table and stared at the pictures in confusion. The pictures looked scary, that was for sure. But that's exactly what confused him. Two tall buildings stood next to each other with a lot of black smoke billowing from the top. And in the background were an American Flag and the Statue of Liberty. David might have only been in elementary school, but he could tell that something terrible had happened, like a fire.

His class had learned about fires at school and they even had a fireman come to talk to them about how they put out big fires in big buildings and houses. But he'd never seen one quite this big before. The picture was from New York but what if something bad like this was to happen in San Francisco where his Uncle Frasier lived? Or in Boston where his cousin Freddy lived? Or even in Seattle…

Suddenly he was terrified and he reached for the stuffed brown teddy bear that he had forgotten to take to bed with him the night before. Now he was grateful for that. He clutched it to his chest while he sat on the sofa crouched in a ball, crying quietly. He knew he was too old for teddy bears and if the few friends he had ever found out that he still slept with one, they would probably laugh at him. But they'd laugh even harder if they knew that Cyrano had been known to accompany David to school every now and then, hidden deep in his Seattle Mariners backpack.

But it had been his closest companion since the day he was born because it was a gift from his father. His dad told him that the bear was named Cyrano, after his favorite literary character; Cyrano de Bergerac . And then his mom told him that his dad had dressed up as Cyrano at a Halloween party long before David was born. David had seen the pictures and they were pretty funny, seeing his dad with a big nose, like Pinocchio. But now it served as a great comfort. He held Cyrano tightly, soaking the worn brown fur with his tears and he was glad that no one was there to see him crying like a baby.

Unexpectedly David heard a key in the lock and the door opened. He looked up to see his dad standing in the doorway.

When their eyes met, his dad smiled "Hey Buddy! How was school today?"

But David was so relieved to see his dad that he jumped from the couch, sending Cyrano bounding to the floor. And then he ran toward the door, hurling himself into his dad's arms, sobbing into his important-looking suit.


	4. Chapter 4

Niles held David tightly; rubbing the small boy's back, trying desperately to calm him. But his efforts were minimal at best. "It's okay Buddy." He said soothingly. "I'm here now. No one is going to hurt you. It'll be all right."

David was still sobbing when Niles gently drew back, keeping a hand on his son's arm for comfort. "Hey, hey… come on. What's this about?" He reached into his pocket and retrieved his handkerchief, gently wiping away the tears that fell from his son's cheeks. But to his dismay the tears kept falling. At a loss for what to do, he hugged

David even tighter. "Shh… It's all right. What's wrong, Buddy? Where are these tears coming from?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" David cried, regressing into his younger childlike state, as he often did when he was upset.

"It's all right… What happened? What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't mean to make Mommy cry! She was so mad at me! I think she might be sick!"

Niles looked up in alarm. Daphne… "David, what happened to Mommy?"

"I-I just wanted her to help me with my homework, but when I handed her my History book she started to cry! And then she yelled at me, but I yelled at her first! I didn't mean to Daddy! I know you're going to punish me and I deserve it, but I'm sorry! I didn't-."

If Niles hadn't been so concerned about what was happening between his wife and son, he might have chuckled at his son's sudden transition to a young adult, the way he was speaking so rapidly the way an adult might. But all he could do was sigh deeply. He knew that he should go to Daphne, wherever she was, but David was clearly distraught and it was best to focus on the situation at hand. He hugged David once more and kissed his damp cherubic cheek.

"I'll tell you what…. Why don't I help you with your homework, okay?"

David nodded tearfully, and Niles felt a huge rush of relief when he was rewarded with a small smile. "Let's go over here where it's more comfortable."

Niles sat down his briefcase and took David's small hand leading him to the fainting couch where they sat side by side. "All right, what's the homework assignment?"

"Chapter Fourteen. We're supposed to read it and I did but I just don't understand it! I hate History, Dad!"

Niles chuckled and ruffled David's blonde hair. "I know it's difficult, but you're a smart boy and I'll be that if we work together we can figure it out."

"Really?"

"Sure. Is that your History book?"

David smiled and reached for his History book which still lay tented on the coffee table. "Here Daddy."

Niles took the book and began to thumb through it. "Now, let's see what we can find in here." He looked through the pages, amazed at how much History books had evolved from the time that he was in school so many years ago. Some of the events he wasn't around for but some he remembered clearly, such as the elections of Presidents and the further he got into the book, the more prominent the events became. He was just turning the page to reach Chapter Fourteen when he froze, his gaze transfixed at the images.

Instantly memories of that horrible, tragic event that occurred on September 11th, 2001 came rushing back.

Many years had passed but it felt like yesterday and he remembered clearly walking into Frasier's apartment and seeing the horrified faces of Frasier, Daphne and Martin as they watched the terror unfold on television. But it was Daphne's reaction that he remembered most of all.

She was completely distraught, sobbing much like David was sobbing now, grieving for people she had never even seen. And it was then that he'd made the decision to tell her that he loved her. He knew at that moment that he couldn't take life for granted, even for a second.

It took some time, over a year in fact, but they became a couple and fell deeply in love (even when he thought he couldn't love her any deeper)… a love that led to the creation of the most wonderful little boy he could ever imagine.


	5. Chapter 5

"Daddy?"  
>Niles blinked in surprise when he felt David tugging on his sleeve.<p>

"Daddy, I thought you were going to help me!"

"What? Oh, I am David, I promise. I just… I need to check on Mommy, okay?"

David began to whimper. "Are you mad at me, Daddy?"

Silently Niles cursed the monsters who were responsible for the horror that occurred on September 11th which led to his hesitation in helping his beloved son with his school work. And then he looked at David, his heart pained by the tears he saw in his eyes. And there was nothing left to do but pull David into a hug and kiss his forehead. "No Buddy, I'm not mad at you. In fact, I'm so very proud of you!"

David's eyes widened and a smile crossed his sweet face. "You are? Really, Daddy?"

Niles hugged David closer. "Of course I am. I've been proud of you since the day you were born."

"In the vet's office, right? On Grandpa's wedding day?"

Niles chuckled. "That's right. I was so proud that you were my son. I am proud that you're my son. You work hard in school and get good grades, and that's something you should be proud of too." But to his dismay, David began to cry. "Hey, hey… what's wrong?"

"I made Mommy cry!" David sobbed. "What if she's sick?"

"Look, why don't you watch TV for a little while and I'll go and check on Mommy, okay?"

David seemed surprised at the request, which Niles had to admit was most unusual. Normally he frowned upon random television watching but he was at a loss for what to do.

"Are you sure, Daddy? I can really watch TV?"

Again Niles chuckled at his son's ability to read his mind. "Of course you can. You deserve to have a little time off from school work now and then."

David looked at his father thoughtfully for a moment. "Well… Can I go next door and see if Peter can play?"

Niles smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea. Tell Mrs. Stafford hello from your mom and I."

"I will. I love you, Daddy."

Niles heart warmed and he knelt on the floor, hugging David tightly, almost afraid to let go. "I love you too, David." When he finally released his grip, he watched with a smile on his face as David eagerly ran for the door and into the hallway.

He was the proudest father in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Alone in the living room, Niles looked around, realizing for the hundredth time how lucky he was. He'd learned a long time ago, when faced with almost losing Daphne to another man and later almost losing his chance to spend the rest of his life with her after facing heart surgery. Now that he had her and their wonderful son, he wasn't about to let them go. He picked up the book once more and opened to Chapter Fourteen.

The words on the page weren't complex, nor did they give a vast amount of details. But nonetheless the message was powerful, even for children who were David's age to take in. The word "terrorist" was mentioned often, making Niles shudder at the sight of it. When he was in school the word was practically unheard of.

Times certainly had changed and not all of the change was good. But he couldn't think about that now. He had to think of the people he loved, starting with Daphne, the one he loved with all of his heart and soul.

Before another moment could pass, he bounded up the staircase, chiding himself for taking so long to go to her. But now he was determined to make up for lost time.

When he reached the stair landing he paused, trying to steady his rapidly beating heart. But when the effort proved unsuccessful, he realized that he couldn't waste another moment. He headed for the master bedroom and crept inside, almost afraid of what he might find. But when he reached the bed, his heart warmed with love.

His angel lay across it, her beautiful hair splayed across the pillow like strands of silk. And when he opened his mouth to speak, he spoke softly, so as not to disturb her.

"Daphne, Sweetheart?"

She stirred briefly and then stilled, causing him some worry. Perhaps David had been correct and Daphne was indeed ill. The thought pained him and he felt a sense of helplessness. He was a doctor, but he had no idea how to help her. Very gently, he ran his trembling fingers through her hair. Once again, she stirred but did not turn to him, increasing his worry. He leaned to kiss her cheek, which, as he feared was damp with tears, as David's had been.

Dear God, what could have happened to cause such-

"Niles?"

He turned to her at once, stroking her cheek when her eyes fluttered open. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. "Yes, Sweetheart. I'm here."

She looked around somewhat disoriented. "Wh-what happened?"

Niles smiled. "I was hoping that you could tell me."

She sat up and rubbed her forehead. "I don't know, I-Oh God, David! Where is he? I-."

"David's next door."

She rose from the bed frantically pacing the room and Niles did his best to stop her. "Daphne, Daphne, Daphne…What's wrong?" But his efforts were useless as she moved too quickly for him, her hands folded atop her head.

"Daphne, please, tell me what's wrong!" He shouted, causing her to turn to him. The tears on her face streamed in rivers and he felt even more helpless.

"I'm a horrible mother!"

He stared at her in disbelief. What would cause her to say such a thing that was the furthest thing from the truth? "Daphne-."

"Oh God, I-." She fell into his arms, crying softly while he stroked her back.

"Daphne, you're a wonderful mother. David loves you so much and so do I."

She lifted her head, still sobbing. "I yelled at him, Niles! He probably hates me! He just wanted help with his homework, but when I saw those pictures, I couldn't help myself. It just brought it all back again!"

"Brought what back again? What pictures?"

"Of that horrible day, Niles! September 11th! The planes crashing into the buildings, all of that smoke and those poor people!" She was sobbing even harder now, clinging to him like a lifeline. "I'm sorry… I-."

He held her close, doing his best to calm her. "Oh my love, you're so wonderful. Truly an angel to care so deeply for those you don't even know."

"It was terrible, Niles, watching those buildings collapse. All of the people who worked there, the people in those planes… and then to see it in David's History book was just-."

"Niles rocked her back and forth, intermittently placing kisses on her cheeks, her lips, her chin. "I know… and I remember thinking about how helpless I felt, knowing that I couldn't do anything. You were sitting there on Frasier's sofa and I knew that at that moment I had to tell you how I felt about you, even if you rejected me."

"Oh Niles, I would never-." Her hands cradled his face and she kissed him then, a soft yet passionate kiss that quickly became deeper than any kiss he could ever remember. He wanted to give himself to her, heart and soul. He wrapped his arms around her and they fell against the pillows, kissing relentlessly.

If Heaven existed, he was certain that it was here, in the bedroom that he shared with the woman he would love until the end of time.


	7. Chapter 7

"Niles…" She sighed, arching her neck as he trailed kisses from her jawline to the curve of her shoulder. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my angel" He whispered against her lips. "I wish…"

The kisses ceased momentarily as she looked into his eyes that were as blue as the Pacific Ocean. "What do you wish, my darling. Anything you wish and I'll do me best to make it come true."

In response he kissed her again, a kiss that she felt throughout her entire body. "You've already made my dreams come true, Daphne. Because of you I have never felt so loved. And we have David, our beautiful son. I never thought-."

Daphne sat up abruptly, dissolving the passionate moment. "David… Oh my God, Niles! Where is he?"

"He's next door, remember?"

"I need to see him, Niles! To explain… to try and make him understand! Please!"

"All right, let's go over there and get him and then we can help him with his homework."

Daphne smiled. "That sounds wonderful. I just hope he'll forgive me."

Niles brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "Of course he'll forgive you. You're his mother and he loves you. And so do I. Now let's go next door and bring him home."

She couldn't let go of his hand and they walked down the stairs pausing once again to kiss. "I love you, Sweetheart."

"I love you too, Daphne."

She held his hand even tighter while they left the apartment and headed for the Stafford's home. And when they reached the door, Daphne's heart raced, waiting for the door to be answered. Within seconds, Marsha Stafford's smiling face and extended hand were welcoming them. "It was so nice of you to let David come over to play with Peter."

"I hope it wasn't an imposition. It was sort of a last minute decision."

"Not at all, Dr. Crane. We love having him here. David is such a wonderful boy and Peter loves his company. And to be perfectly honest, with my husband Tom away on business so often, it's nice to have someone else around the house for a while."

"Thank you, Mrs. Stafford. We appreciate it."

"_Marsha_, please." Peter's mother corrected.

"All right_... Marsha_. We really do appreciate it. And Peter is welcome in our home any time, as are you and your husband." She paused briefly, squeezing Niles' hand.

"Where is David?"

"He's upstairs with Peter, having the time of their lives. But I know you want him home so I'll see what they're up to. Boys? David! Peter!"

"May I?"

"Of course, Mrs. Crane."

Daphne laughed at the formality, remembering how she called Niles Dr. Crane for so long. "_Daphne_, please. I'll just be a moment."

"Take your time, Daphne. They're in Peter's room, third door on the left. Dr. Crane, would you like some coffee?"

Niles smiled. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you."

Daphne took a moment to look around the apartment which was vastly different from the home she shared with Niles and David, and yet had striking similarities. It was as though someone had taken their apartment and given it a complete makeover. It was more conventional, which in the past would have suited her just fine but now she longed for the comfort of her own home and all of its sophistication.

Eagerly she ran up the stairs until she came to the hallway. Seconds later she was standing in front of the door, which was adorned with sports memorabilia, a sight that made her smile. Niles would have been livid seeing this homage to the Seattle Seahawks, but Martin would have been the happiest man in the world. However, she knew that secretly Niles would be proud of David no matter what.

The door was ajar, but she knocked anyway. "David? It's Mommy."

A young face appeared in the doorway, making her smile "Oh, hello Peter. Is David ready to go?"

Peter looked away for a moment, as though talking to someone and then opened the door wider, revealing Daphne's sweet son. But he looked different. Small, frightened.

She smiled warmly, trying to ease his apparent fear. "Hello, Sweetheart. Are you ready to go?"

"Okay." Came the barely audible reply.

Daphne took David's hand and together they went down the stairs, Peter following close behind. When they reached the living room, David's eyes lit up and he ran to Niles, throwing his arms around him. And Daphne couldn't ignore her jealousy.

"Daddy!"

Niles hugged David tightly. "Hey buddy, did you have a good time?"

"We played with Peter's video game! Football! I was the Seahawks and Peter was the Falcons and guess what, Daddy? I won! Do you think Grandpa will be proud of me?"

"Of course he'll be proud of you. He's always been proud of you! Now, why don't we go home and Mommy and I will help you with your homework?"

"Okay, Daddy."

Niles took David's hand and led him to the door where they paused. "Say goodbye to Peter and thank him and Mrs. Stafford for having you over."

"Thank you, Peter. Thank you, Mrs. Stafford."

Marsha smiled. "You're welcome, David. We hope you can come back again soon."

"I will."

"Come on, Sweetheart. Let's go home."

Hand in hand, they walked out of the door and headed for their home, where Niles was certain that the mood would soon become more somber. But it would be all right, because they had each other.


	8. Chapter 8

No one said a word as they entered their apartment and then closed the door. And even more silence passed when Niles took David and Daphne's hands and led them to the fainting couch where they sat down together.

The History textbook still lay tinted on the coffee table, open to Chapter Fourteen. Niles swallowed hard, wondering how he would possibly explain what had happened on that horrible day, when even now… years later, he couldn't comprehend. He picked it up and looked at the pictures, drawing in a deep breath. "All right, let's see. Now what is it that you don't understand?"

"All of it!" David said. "I mean, I read it over and over but it doesn't seem real."

Beside them, Daphne began to cry and Niles reached into his pocket handing her his handkerchief. But David's face was tinged with horror. "Daddy, why is Mommy crying?"

"It's all right, David." Daphne said, smiling sadly. "I'm just a bit upset. But don't worry about me."

"It's my fault, isn't it?" David shouted. His lower lip began to tremble and his eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry I made you cry, Mommy! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry I was bad! I-."

She took him into her arms, letting him cry on her chest, while she cried with him, rocking him back and forth.

Niles smiled at the touching moment, but he couldn't help the pain that he felt in his heart. And suddenly he too was crying. He tried to hide his tears, for David was already frightened enough but he knew that it was time to tell him the truth.

"David, there's something you need to know about that day. September 11th."

David raised his head and looked at Niles in alarm. "Daddy, are you okay?"

"No, actually I'm not. You see, the reason that Mommy and I are sad is because we're remembering what happened on that day, in the picture. It looks like a picture from a movie but it's not. It's real, and it was the most frightening thing we've ever experienced. We weren't there but we saw it on television and…"

For the next forty five minutes Niles did his best to explain what had happened in New York City, Pennsylvania and Washington DC, careful not to frighten David any further. And when he was finished, David was crying as well. "Could that happen again, Daddy?"

"I-I don't know. It might, but-."

"What about Uncle Frasier? Could it happen to him?"

"It could happen to anyone, Sweetheart."

"But why, Mommy? Why would some bad person do something to hurt all of those people?"

"I don't know, David."

Niles drew David and Daphne close and kissed them both. "We may never know why those horrible people did what they did. But what I do know is that we can't take any moments for granted, ever. We have to live every moment as though it's our last. And I'm going to do that, starting now. David, I love you so much. And before I met your Mommy, I never thought I'd have a little boy to love. I never thought-."

Daphne hugged them tighter, stroking Niles' cheek as he cried softly. "It's all right, Sweetheart. David and I love you so much."

"I love you Daddy. I love you Mommy." David cried.

They sat on the fainting couch, crying softly into each other's arms and finally the sobbing stopped.

"I think that's enough of a lesson for one day." Niles said. "It's late. We should all get some sleep. I'll put your books away, and David why don't you go get ready for bed and Mommy and I will be up to tuck you in?"

"Okay, Daddy."

Niles chuckled watching as David scrambled up the stairs, and disappeared around the landing. "He's such a wonderful little boy."

Daphne hugged Niles tightly and kissed his cheek. "He is wonderful. Because he's ours."

After David's schoolbooks were placed in his backpack and his lunch for the next morning was made, Niles and Daphne joined hands and went upstairs to say goodnight to their son.

And then afterwards, they would retire to their room, content to share their love for one another in a very different way.

**THE END**

_**A/N: Thank you for reading this and for your comments. It was difficult to write and it was intended to be a one-shot but I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out as a multi-chapter story. I hope you enjoyed reading it. **_


End file.
